cloudshadefandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuka, simply that
"Fake a smile behind your tears; hide your emotions from the world to make you seem alright; to hide that you're shattered and broken." ''She whispered painfully as she crawled to her room, wiping the blood from a new wound on her hip that had barely missed her kidney or other organs. "Why, what did I do wrong to them?" The hot red liquid slowly dribbled from a corner of her mouth, simply wiping it with a stained sleeve. Her eyes contained fear, a hope for her parents to love her gone, ripped away and stomped on, but her voice was filled with disdain as she shot a glare at the door knob. ''Click. ''It was locked again, but she could just get through by the window, easy as pie. Or whatever that cheesy little saying was. "Hey Shi, you there?" A few taps on her window slapped her out of pondering, her shining cat-like eyes flickering to the glass, a weak grin, ''but true, ''painted on her face, her slender body rushing over. "Pine!" She carefully opened it, sliding it upwards and when done, her body took the shape of a massive eagle and lion hybrid, nuzzling the griffin once she could actually get to him. "Shizu," He cried, "You getting enough to eat?" He slipped through the opened window, gently poking her in the ribs, each sticking out from hunger. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" A flash of weakness crossed her voice, causing it to shallow for a few moments, before snapping back to normal. "I don't like seeing you all skinny. Let's hunt, you can come back when we're done. But I wouldn't, come on! We can go far out, ''together! You and me-" "I'm considering it," She had softly pressed a tail against his beak, chuckling. "I'll give you an answer tomorrow, at this time." She could see Pine's eyes growing wide, hints of sorrow but excitment as he tossed yes and no around in his brain. "Alright, but please," He stared deeply at the lean she-griffin, pressing his flank against her's. "I hope you can say yes." He wrapped his tail around Shizuka's, locking them for a brief moment before taking out the window, hovering to wait for her. She was only a few seconds behind, the moonlight flooding onto her body, illuminating her with a silverey splash of grace, seeming to take all of her sores and pain away, ''including Pine's breath. '' "You look....Beautiful." He rasped silently, unable to speak as she just sped away, trying to look for prey. "Hush, mouse-brain, you're going to scare all the prey," Her voice was commanding, but playful as her tail swayed, gently brushing against the male. "Now, I think I spot a burrow of rabbits over there." She pumped her wings, reaching it at a breakneck speed and popping her talons into the burrow's opening, returning with two talonful's of them, laying limp as she flew to a large weeping willow, the wind gently playing with her soft down -like feathers. "Nice catch!" He grinned, landing next to her, taking one of the furry creatures for himself, wolfing it down as if he had nothing to eat in ages. "Thanks," She said through a beak-ful of the hot flesh, "Wasn't hard either, ally ou have to do is get to their necks, snap 'em and you're done." A shudder traveled down her spine, as her father oftened wrung her neck, escaping only by a mere few seconds. ((GONNA WRITE MORE.))